Harley
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: A simple run gone wrong leads Daryl and Carol to a community centre where some people have taken up refuge. One of whom gives Daryl quite a surprise. Companion piece to "Safe Keeping" but can be read alone.
1. Are You Daryl Dixon?

Harley

Are You Daryl Dixon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_

"We need antibiotics," Hershel told Rick, "With so many people here, we're running out fast."

"I'll talk to Glenn," Rick nodded, "See if he'll make another run."

"I don't want my daughter goin' out there again," Hershel said firmly. "She was attacked last time and I won't have that happen again."

"I'll see if T-Dog or someone can go," Rick assured him.

"Go where?" Daryl asked, stomping over.

"You're supposed to be resting," Hershel said.

"I been restin'," Daryl said, "Sophia's still out there Someone's gotta look fer her."

"Actually Daryl, I have something else I need you to do," Rick jumped in.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Daryl questioned, looking at Rick uncertainly.

"A run, we need medicine, antibiotics," Rick told him, "I know you want to be out there looking for Sophia, but you need to heal up a bit more first. At least this way you'll have a car and you won't be sitting around here bored. We'll send some of the others out looking for Sophia while you're gone."

Daryl looked like he was going to argue, but eventually he nodded.

"A'right fine," he said, "But I ain't takin' Glenn."

"That's fine," Rick said, "Who d'you want with you?"

HARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEY

"So are we just going to the pharmacy?" Carol asked.

"Naw, figured we could hit there first, but it'll probably be pretty cleared out by now. We'll have a look at some of the other places before we head back."

"Even just a bottle of Aspirin would be helpful at this point," Carol commented and Daryl grunted in agreement.

They arrived at the pharmacy and, just like they'd suspected, it was mostly cleared out. They grabbed whatever was left and then left, slowly making their way down the street, trying to find other places that might still have some supplies. They were just turning down a side street when a herd of walkers suddenly appeared.

Daryl held a finger to his lips and jerked his head, turning to head back the way they had come. But when they turned they saw walkers coming up that way as well.

"C'mon," Daryl grabbed her hand and took off, dragging Carol away from both herds.

They kept running, the groans of the walkers getting louder and louder behind them. Daryl pulled her into one of the shops and they began shoving things in front of the door. The walkers banged on it and Daryl and Carol ran through to the back of the store. The back door was jammed shut so Daryl began slamming against it, trying to get it open. He finally managed to do so just as they heard the walkers break through the barrier they had created at the front.

Daryl and Carol began running again, neither of them with a clue where they were going. Daryl was pretty certain the stitches in his side had bust open, he could feel something warm on his side which he was pretty certain meant he was bleeding.

It was just starting to look like they'd have to try and climb some trees when a truck came zooming out and two people started firing shots at the walkers.

"Get in!" one of them shouted. Daryl and Carol didn't hesitate and hopped into the truck bed. What other choice did they have? Once they were in, one of the men sitting in the truck bed with them banged on the roof and they took off into the trees.

"You folks alright?"

"Yeah," Carol nodded, "Thanks."

"I'm Peter," the man held his hand out. "This is Billy," he pointed to the man sitting beside him. "That's Craig, and Julie's the one driving." He indicated the two people inside the truck.

"Carol."

"Daryl."

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were on a run for our group," Carol said, "Got ambushed."

"Where's your group?" Billy asked and Daryl and Carol exchanged looks.

"If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to," Peter jumped in.

"No offence," Carol started, "But-"

"We don' really trust people," Daryl said.

"Not that we aren't thankful for your help," Carol added quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Peter told them, "We get it."

Daryl nodded just as they hit a hole in the road and he winced.

"You hurt?" Billy asked.

"'m fine," Daryl grunted.

"Let me see your side," Carol said gently, lifting the side of his shirt to see his wound was bleeding again.

"We can fix that for you when we get back," Peter said.

"Back where?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, where are ya set up?" Daryl questioned.

"Not too far from here," Billy said, "We managed to barricade a community centre pretty well and we've been doing okay. Take people in sometimes who we find out on their own."

"We need to get back to the others," Carol said quietly.

"Tell you what, let us fix that cut, you two rest up, and then tomorrow we'll bring you back here later so you can get your car and head back to your group," Peter said. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks," Daryl said, still not sure if they should trust him.

They finally made it to the community centre and after opening many barriers, they were inside. Daryl and Carol walked forward, looking around at the setup this group had. They had only made it a few feet when a little boy ran towards them.

"Are you Daryl Dixon?"

**Alright, so this is gonna be a four-part series. Originally these chapters were going to be chapters 12-15 in my story 'Safe Keeping', but I decided I didn't like it for that plot anymore so I'm posting it separately.**

**I've had this written for a while, but I was waiting until chapter 11 of 'Safe Keeping' was up so it wouldn't give anything away. I'll be posting the second chapter tomorrow.**

**Also, I always liked the name Harley, especially for being Daryl Dixon's kid, it just seemed to fit. Except that every time I hear the name Harley I always think of the kid from Iron Man who is actually who I pictured while writing this. So if you want to know what Harley looks like, he's inspired by Ty Simpkins. **

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think! New chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Harley

Harley

**Note: Harley is about eight**

"Are you Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl and Carol exchanged looks. Who the hell was this kid?

"Harley, leave the new people alone," a woman scolded, walking forward and grabbing the boy's hand. "Sorry, he asks all the new men that when they first arrive."

"Oh, um," Carol stuttered, glancing at Daryl.

"I... am... Daryl Dixon," Daryl said awkwardly and the woman's eyes widened.

"You're Daryl Dixon!" Harley exclaimed excitedly.

"_You're_ Daryl Dixon?" Billy said as he and the others walked up behind Daryl and Carol. Daryl nodded.

"No kidding," Peter laughed, "I always thought Harley was making you up."

"Why were you looking for Daryl?" Carol asked the boy.

"My mom told me to give you this," Harley said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to Daryl.

"He's been carrying that around since the day we found him," Peter said, "Would never tell us what was in it though."

Daryl had opened the letter and was reading through it. Carol watched him carefully and noticed his jaw tightening and his eyes getting darker.

"Daryl?" she said gently. He looked at her and thrust the letter into her hands before stalking away.

"Where are you going?" Harley called after him as Carol scanned the letter.

"Is this true?" she said quietly and Harley looked up at her.

"Uh huh," Harley nodded, "Daryl Dixon's my dad."

HARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEYHARLEY

Cindy Rose. That was her name. At least, that was the name she had given Merle. Daryl very much doubted it was her real name.

He had only seen her once. Merle had just finished a stint in prison and wanted to celebrate his release. This, of course, had involved getting drunk and finding himself and his brother some women.

One night. That was all it had been. One night and apparently he had a kid from it. At least, that's what the letter said. But why would she lie? Why now? She had known where he lived and she had never come to him for anything. No support, no babysitting, no money. Why wait until now? When the world had gone to shit and money meant nothing? It had to be true, didn't it?

"Not like we can get it tested to know for sure," Daryl muttered to himself.

"Daryl?' Carol peeked her head around the corner. Daryl was sitting alone in a small room and seemed to be in his own world, but he looked up when she spoke.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ya read it?' he said, ignoring her question.

"I did," Carol nodded.

"Do ya believe it?" he questioned.

"Do you?" Carol sat across from him.

"Not like we can test it, is it? Find out fer sure," he shrugged. Carol was about to say something when there was timid knock on the door. They both looked and saw Harley peeking in.

"Come here sweetheart, it's okay," Carol said, waving him over. He trotted across the room and stood in front of them.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked Daryl, who looked at Carol, unsure of what to say.

"He's not mad at you," she said reassuringly and Harley looked at her. "It's just a lot to take in."

"My mom said you wouldn't believe me right away," he told Daryl, "She said you didn't know I existed, but that if you ever found out about me you wouldn't believe me."

"Where's your mom now?" Carol asked.

Harley looked down at his feet. "She got bit," he said sadly. "When those things started walking around, my mom said we were gonna try and find my dad because he was a hunter and could keep us safe, but she got bit. Peter found us and brought us back here, but they couldn't save her. They made me say goodbye and she told me my dad's name was Daryl Dixon and to give you the letter when I found you."

Daryl stared at the boy in front of him.

"Sorry 'bout yer mom," he finally said.

"She said when we found you, you'd take care of us," Harley said, "I know you don't believe me, but are you gonna leave me here? Peter said they were gonna take you back to your camp tomorrow. Are you gonna leave me here? Can I come with you?" Harley was talking very fast and Daryl was trying to keep up. Why the hell did kids have to talk so quickly?

"How about," Carol piped up, coming to his rescue, "We let Peter fix Daryl up and you can tell us about yourself and then we'll see from there, okay?"

"Okay," Harley nodded and then narrowed his eyes slightly. "_Hey..._ are you guys married?"

**What do you think? Are you liking Harley so far?**

**I'm really enjoying this story so far and I can't wait to post part three tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you're thinking!**


	3. Headin' Back

Headin' Back

How the hell were they going to explain this one to the rest of the group? They had gone on a simple run, been gone for two days instead of one, and were returning with a kid. Daryl had been torn on whether or not to bring Harley back with them.

_"That's up to you," Carol said when he asked her what he should do._

_ "But ya think he should come with us?" he guessed._

_ "I think he's been waiting a long time to meet you," Carol said, "And I know the idea of looking after a kid is probably freaking you out, but if you do decide to bring him with us then remember you've got people to help you."_

So here they were, the three of them in the back of Peter's truck as the man drove them back to the town they'd picked Daryl and Carol up. Luckily, the walkers seemed to have cleared out and Daryl's truck was exactly where they had left it.

"Thanks," Daryl said, shaking Peter's hand.

"No problem," Peter said, "Take care of Harley for us, alright? We're gonna missing hearing 'Are you Daryl Dixon?' every time a new guy shows up."

Harley laughed, hugging Peter and Billy tightly.

"If you folks ever run into trouble just come by the centre," Billy said. "Our doors are always open to you."

"Thanks," Daryl grunted again.

"Yes, thank you," Carol said and then the two groups parted ways. Peter and Billy drove back to the centre while Daryl, Carol, and Harley climbed into Daryl's truck.

"So Harley, are you excited to meet everyone?" Carol asked the boy as they drove off.

"I dunno," Harley shrugged.

"You don't know?" Carol said, smiling, "Well, I know it's probably pretty scary, meeting all these new people, but it'll be alright."

"What if they don't like me?" Harley asked.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Carol asked and Harley shrugged again.

"My dad doesn't like me," he mumbled quietly, "Why would any of your friends?"

Daryl and Carol exchanged looks.

"Harley, it ain't that I don't like ya," Daryl said, "I jus'- I don't know how ta do this whole 'parenting' thing."

"I don't think it's that hard," Harley said and Carol laughed slightly. Spoken like a true kid. "When my mom would do stuff with me she would say her mom had done the same stuff with her. So maybe you could do the same. Just do whatever your dad did."

Harley said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. He had no idea what he was really saying. But Carol did. Daryl slammed on the brakes and Carol wrapped her arms around the boy as he shrunk back against her, afraid he had said something wrong. Daryl turned to face the boy, putting his hands on Harley's shoulders.

"My dad..." he started as Harley stared at him with wide eyes. "My dad weren't a good man. I ain't ever gonna do any of the shit he did."

"W-What did he do?" Harley stammered.

"Nothin' ya need ta worry about," Daryl said, pressing on the gas again and driving down the road.

"It's just going to take some time," Carol told the boy, "Your dad needs to get used to having you around just like you need to get used to having him around, right?"

Harley nodded and Daryl glanced at Carol. He never thought he'd be this thankful having someone else around, but he couldn't imagine this would be going well if it was just him and Harley.

"I'm sorry I made you mad," Harley mumbled.

"Ya didn't make me mad," Daryl told him, "I know things are strange right now... but yer safe here, a'right? I ain't gonna let anythin' happen."

Harley didn't fully understand what his dad was saying, but he nodded nonetheless and moved a little closer to Daryl. They drove in silence for a while before Harley piped up again.

"Do you have any kids?" he asked, looking up at Carol and she stiffened.

"I do," she answered tightly, "I have a daughter, Sophia, she's about a year older than you."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Harley asked and Carol shifted uncomfortably.

"I think so," she finally said, "She's, um... she's lost right now..."

"Lost?"

"Yes... she ran away from some walkers and we haven't found her yet," Carol told him.

"We will," Daryl said firmly, "Gonna head back out tomorrow ta look for her."

"Can I come?" Harley asked hopefully.

"No."

Harley deflated at Daryl's short tone and the hunter sighed.

"Look, we can't have ya runnin' around in the woods," he said, "Already lookin' fer one lost kid, can't be lookin' fer two."

"But you'll come back right?' Harley asked, "You won't leave and then not come back?"

Daryl glanced at him and then slowly reached out a hand and rested it on the boy's head.

"I'll come back kid," he said, "Don' worry about that."

**This chapter was probably the hardest to write out of the four just because I'm trying to get Daryl on a middle ground between the Season-Two-Daryl-We-Know/Daryl-Looking-For-Sophia/New-Father-Daryl and I hope I did alright.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**

**Final part will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Farms and Fatherhood

Farms and Fatherhood

**Warning: Shane is an asshat**

The group ran to greet them when the truck finally pulled up to the farm.

"We were worried when y'all didn't come back yesterday," Rick said, "What happened?"

"Ran into a herd," Daryl replied, "An'... somethin' else..."

He lifted Harley out of the truck and the whole group fell silent, staring at the little boy who was shifting nervously on his feet, sticking close to Daryl.

"Who is this?" Andrea asked. Daryl opened his mouth to answer, but Harley beat him to it.

"I'm Harley Dixon!"

"Dixon?" Lori looked at Daryl in shock, "You never said..."

"Didn't know until yesterday there was anythin' ta say," Daryl admitted and then looked at Rick uncertainly. How would their unofficial leader feel about having another kid in camp? Rick stared back at the hunter, taking a moment to look between Daryl and the boy.

"You said your name's Harley?' he asked, bending down so he was closer to the boy's eye level.

Harley nodded.

"Well, that sounds like a perfect name for a Dixon," Rick said and the boy smiled widely. "My name's Rick."

Harley shook his hand enthusiastically. After that everyone went around introducing themselves and, if it was even possible, the boy's smile got wider. Glenn, Lori, Dale, Andrea, T-Dog, and Carl were all happy to meet him. The only one not in sight was Shane.

"Well, you're right on time, we were just getting ready to eat," Andrea said.

"We made dinner for Hershel and his family," Lori told them. "To say thanks for letting us stay. You hungry?"

Harley nodded as the group walked up to the house.

"You're back," Maggie said when she saw Daryl and Carol. "And who is this?"

"Yes, who is this?" Hershel asked, walking over.

"Harley, this is Hershel Greene and his daughter Maggie," Carol said.

"They own the farm," Daryl added. Harley stared at Hershel for a moment before stepping forward, his hand outstretched.

"Nice to meet you Hershel Greene, I'm Harley Dixon."

Hershel looked at the boy in surprise before he started laughing, holding out his own hand.

"Well," he said, "You may just be the most polite member of your group yet."

Harley beamed at him and the group moved into the dining room where Harley met Beth, Jimmy, and Patricia. They were all eating the best dinner they'd had in ages. All of them, including Daryl, were getting to know their newest member and they couldn't help but notice how similar he and his dad were. The whole group was laughing when the door suddenly closed loudly and when they turned, they saw Shane standing there.

"Who the hell is this?" Shane asked.

"I'm Harley," the boy piped up.

"He's Daryl's son," Rick told him.

"Dixon has a kid?" Shane said, scoffing. "No way. Hope he's nothing like his uncle otherwise we're all trouble."

"Well Shane, why don't you sit down and talk to him for a few minutes and you can find out for yourself," Rick suggested.

"Yeah, great, sit down and eat dinner with another mouth to feed," Shane said sarcastically. "We lost one now we got another kid to cause trouble. You sure he's Dixon's kid and not just a replacement for Carol?"

"Shane!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"C'mon," Daryl said, lifting Harley out of his chair and grabbing Carol's arm so she'd follow him. "Ain't gonna hear this shit. Thanks." He directed the last part at Lori and he knew she was referring to the dinner.

She nodded and watched as Daryl, Carol, and Harley headed outside before turning to glare at Shane.

"He's a good kid," she said and Shane snorted.

"I don't particularly want you in my house right now," Hershel said. "But I'd rather you were here than out there with that boy."

Outside, Daryl and Carol were showing Harley the camp for the first time.

"He didn't like me, did he?" the boy asked.

"It's just Shane, what he says and thinks don't matter," Daryl said.

"There's been a lot going on before you got here," Carol went on, "And Shane has the tendency to take his anger out on other people. He won't talk to you like that again."

"An' if he does, if he does anythin'," Daryl said, "Ya tell me, a'right? Or Carol or Rick. Got it?"

"Got it," Harley nodded. They stopped outside Daryl's tent.

"You'll be in here with me," Daryl said and Harley removed his shoes before jumped into the tent. Daryl snorted. "Good thing I still got Merle's sleepin' bag."

Carol laughed slightly, but it seemed forced.

"Hey, don't listen ta Shane," Daryl said, "I meant it, what he says and does means nothin'."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm not trying to replace Sophia."

"I know that," Daryl said, "'sides, there's nothin' ta replace cause we're gonna find her. I'm gonna bring her back."

Carol smiled and nodded.

"Well good," she said, "Cause there's a little boy here now that she needs to meet."

They looked in the tent to see Harley lying on top of Daryl's sleeping bag fast asleep.

"I'll let you take care of him," Carol said with a smile as she began walking over to the RV for the night. "And Daryl?

He turned to look at her.

"You're not alone in this, alright? Everybody here already adores that boy, even Hershel and his family, and he's going to be well looked after."

Daryl nodded his thanks and entered his tent, staring at the sleeping child. His child. He had no clue how to be a father, but maybe with Carol and Rick and the others help, it wouldn't be so bad.

**There we go! 'Harley' is finished! What did you think? Did you enjoy it?**

**Thanks so much to everyone for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
